Concerning knifes
by Blade Ice
Summary: Just a little one-shot concerning Shadow's brilliant blacksmith skills. And Koki's.


_Hey guys! Blade Ice here. I was listening to The Libertines, and I got this idea for Shadow. Excuse me, I haven't updated in awhile, so... Ya know….BUT- I have a really good feeling about this! Salut!_

Shadow stretched atop the Tourtuga. It was a hot day, and she was wearing a light grey t-shirt and black skinny pants, her belt, and of course, her black hood. Spreading her wings out in the sun, she let out a sigh of relief. So much has happened in the past time. Chris and Aviva were officially together, Jimmy and Koki might have something, Shaun and Rebecca…..Well, it was impossible. So absurd it might just work. Shadow drifted in and out, just laying atop the Tourtuga, the warm sun loosing her muscles.

She had no idea how much time had passed when Koki climbed up to the top to fix some solar panels. "Hey, Shadow!" she greeted. "Wake up!" Shadow jumped up with a start, instantly annoyed with herself that she got off-guard. "Well. That was nice. What's up?" She replied, looking up at the sky. It was early afternoon. "Just came up to fix the solars up here. Somehow Martin managed to kick dust all over them." She shook her head. Shadow sighed. "Somethings we may never know. Especially if it's the Kratt brothers." Koki nodded in agreement. "Mind if we just hang? I'm getting sick and tired of Shaun and Rebecca's bickering." Shadow nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Those two never stop."

Koki inclined her head at the solar panel. "He really managed to get these dirty." Shadow crawled over to where Koki was squatting, instantly shaking her head at the mess Martin had made. He had just recently discovered that if you soak your wings in dust, when you shook them, it got dust EVERYWHERE. Shaun, of course, was instantly annoyed at that. Aviva had just sent him to go wash up in the nearby creek, laughing at how ridiculous he looked with dirt smeared all over his face.

"Hey, Shadow! You in there?" Koki said, waving her hand in front of Shadow. "Oh-What!? Sorry." She said with a start. "Anyways, I brought my invention kit with me. Rebecca said you wanted some obsidian. Is this good enough?" Koki held up a shining black rock, about as big as her head. "Yeah, great! Now those Kratt brothers have no excuse if they get stuck in one of Aviva's pranks." Koki quirked an eyebrow, confused on how obsidian related to pranks. "Oh, right. Obsidian is sharper than a surgeon's scalpel. They can easily cut through whatever Aviva throws at them." Koki smiled at the idea. "Whoo-hoo! No more rescuing missions for me!" She pumped a fist in the air.

Shadow slid down the Tourtuga and picked up a relatively round stone, perfect for striking obsidian. Giving a mighty leap, she pumped her wings once, andlanded lightly on the Tourtuga.

"Hey Koki, can you toss me some safety glasses?" "Yep! One pair, coming right up." Koki tossed Shadow a pair, and Shadow jammed them onto her face.

"Now, to work." She studied the obsidian carefully, feeling the grain. Finding the strike point, she brought the stone down, and with a sharp crack, the rock split into a dozen or so sharp shards. Nodding to herself, she picked up a six-inch long shard, edges incredibly sharp, and chiseled out the middle, leaving a arrowhead-shape. Picking up a bar of reinforced steel, she used a blowtorch to reshape it, so that the steel made up the middle and handle of the knife, and the obsidian made up the edge. Wrapping it in a soft buckskin thread, she whistled softly. She did this two times.

"Hey Koki, check these out!" She exclaimed. "Woah. They won't get trapped in a long time." Koki committed, swinging one of the blades through the air. "I don't even trust the Kratt brothers with these." Shadow nodded in agreement. "How about…. We keep them for ourselves." Koki's face brightened up. "Now that's something I can hold over their head!" Shadow laughed, sliding her knife into a hidden sheath in her boot. Koki grabbed the sheath for her knife, hooking it onto her belt.

"Now, Kratt brothers, you won't ever, ever, prank me again!" She cheered, and Shadow pushed her down the Tourtuga. Shadow lost her balance, and sliding down onto the earth below, both women laughed their guts out.


End file.
